1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of optical imaging.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Optical imaging systems are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, optical imaging systems are used for surveillance and/or security in residential, commercial, and military settings. In the medical field, endoscopic optical imaging systems can be used for performing surgical and diagnostic procedures inside the body. Optical imaging systems can also be used in conventional photographic applications, such as still photography or video recording.
In a conventional optical imaging system, the portion of the imaging system that receives light from a target being viewed by the system is physically disposed next to other portions of the imaging system that store, process, or display the image of the target. For example, in a conventional surveillance/security system, a lens, a charge coupled device (CCD) camera, and other electronic components (such as an amplifier, an image processor, etc.) are all disposed within the same camera housing. Other portions of the imaging system (e.g., image storage and/or display) may also be disposed in the camera housing, or may be disposed in a remote location that is connected to the camera housing via cables. Because much of the optical imaging system is disposed within the camera housing, the camera housing is relatively large, heavy, and obtrusive.
In the medical field, due to the small size requirements imposed by invasive surgical and diagnostic procedures, most endoscopic optical imaging systems include an assembly of optical fibers and a lens that is inserted into the patient. The assembly of optical fibers and the lens relay light received from the target to the rest of the system (e.g., a CCD camera, amplifiers, an image processor, an image storage device, a display, etc.) located outside of the patient. Although this arrangement permits the portion of the optical imaging system that is inserted into the patient to be quite small, such optical fiber-based imaging systems are expensive to purchase and maintain.
One aspect of the present invention is directed to, a camera including an image sensor, a sheath, and a housing. A first end of the sheath is closed to form a cavity to accommodate the image sensor, and the housing is adapted to mate with a second end of the sheath. One of the housing and the second end of the sheath includes at least one tab, and the other of the housing and the second end of the sheath includes at least one slot, the at least one tab being adapted to mate with the at least one slot when the housing is mated with the second end of the sheath to inhibit the second end of the sheath from rotating with respect to the housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a camera including a sheath, an image sensor, and a support. The support, which is at least partially disposed within the sheath, supports the image sensor within the sheath such that the image sensor is rotatable about at least two axes of rotation with respect to the sheath through a range of orientations, wherein an imaging axis of the image sensor is oriented normal to an inner surface of the sheath throughout the image sensor""s range of orientations.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to an actuation module for use with a camera including an image sensor that is rotatable about at least two axes of rotation. The actuation module includes a module base, and a pair of actuators. The module base is adapted to be removably mounted in the camera. The pair of actuators is mounted to the base so that the pair of actuators can be removed from and inserted into the camera as a single unit, each of the pair of actuators being adapted to rotate the image sensor about a respective one of the at least two axes of rotation.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a camera module for use in a camera. The camera module includes a module base, an image sensor, a cable, and a signal conditioning circuit. The cable is coupled to the image sensor, and the signal conditioning circuit is coupled to the cable to receive an electronic signal produced by the image sensor via the cable. Each of the image sensor, the cable, and the signal conditioning circuit is mounted to the base, and the base is adapted to be removably mounted in the camera, whereby the image sensor, the cable, the signal conditioning circuit, and the base are removable from and insertable into the camera as a single unit.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a camera including a sheath, an image sensor, and at least one light. The image sensor and the at least one light are disposed within the sheath, and the at least one light is adapted to generate sufficient heat to prevent condensation from forming on the sheath when the sheath is inserted into a body of a living patient.
Another aspect of the present invention is directed to a bearing ring assembly including first and second rings, and a plurality of ball bearings. The second ring is arranged concentrically with the first ring, and the ball bearings are disposed between the first and second rings such that the first ring is permitted to rotate with respect to the second ring. The first ring includes at least one first mating feature adapted to engage a first structure so that the at first ring is inhibited from rotating with respect to the first structure.